


We will always have UNO

by printfogey



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printfogey/pseuds/printfogey
Summary: A piece of fan art inspired by the excellent ficThey also serve who only stand and waitbynaye. The pic is set a few days after the story and goes for a hopeful, life-goes-on vibe. More details in the author's notes.





	We will always have UNO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [They also serve who only stand and wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860928) by [naye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naye/pseuds/naye). 



> The amazing fic "They also serve who only stand and wait" by naye features a harrowing experience for Katsura and Gintoki and its immediate aftermath. This fan art was inspired by the fic and is set a few days later, as I imagine the Odd Jobs accompanying Zura (and Elizabeth) into space to find a hospital that will treat Zura's hands safely. (So yes, this is meant to be set on a spaceship, vague as the backgrounds are.) UNO makes everything better.* 
> 
>  
> 
> *Disclaimer: I don't actually play UNO myself.


End file.
